Those Darn Fanfic Writers
by Venea Taur
Summary: New story added Aragorn is afraid of the Fanfic writers and doesn't want to get out of bed.
1. Those DARN Fanfic Writers

Well, this is a first for me- a parody and I think it's funny. I don't know all of the references to stories that I make, but there are a lot and I believe they are all real stories. Of course, none of this belongs to me, but rather to Tolkein. The idea, however, is mine. Please laugh, relax, and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those DARN fanfic writers  
  
The man limped over to a rock, where he finally sat down, exhausted. He had been fighting orcs for who knows how long. His friend turned to look at him, he was tired too. Sure he wasn't exactly human, but fighting orcs all day was not part of his exercise routine.  
  
Aragorn could not understand it. Their day had started off fine, like it always did. They had woken early, eaten an early breakfast and set out from Imladris. They were making the trip back to Mirkwood, Legolas' realm. Thranduil had been requesting that Legolas spend some time at home rather than with Lord Elrond, so he and Legolas decided to spend the winter in Mirkwood. Why he was going with Legolas, he didn't know, he just seemed to follow him wherever he went. They had even gone past mid-day without a problem, but then the orcs came and now it was night and they were tired.  
  
Aragorn turned, hearing his friend approach him. As Legolas knelt beside him, Aragorn took a look at his face; it was covered in dirt and marked with scratches. Other than that he seemed to be fine. Aragorn dropped his head in disgust, why him?  
  
"Strider," Aragorn met Legolas' eyes, "I must tend to your wounds." The elf touched the man's shoulder worried by the blank stare in his grey eyes. "Strider?" he spoke again, trying to get through to him.  
  
Finally the man moved, "Why Legolas," Aragorn asked, casually resting his arm on an arrow that protruded from his chest." The elf looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Because if I let those wounds sit they will fester and you'll grow ill," Legolas answered slightly wary.  
  
"Why bother they will just fester and I'll become ill no matter what you do."  
  
Legolas felt his friend's forehead, maybe an infection had already set in, but there was no sign of a fever. He looked at his friend strangely; he could not understand what made his friend act so odd.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the bemused look on Legolas' face, he did not understand, "I mean why does this always happen to us, to me. Why am I always the one injured? Why must they do this to me?!" Aragorn cried. Finally Legolas felt he understood.  
  
"Because my friend, they like you."  
  
"It is an odd way of showing affection."  
  
"Well, you only hurt the ones you love."  
  
Aragorn looked at him puzzled, "Isn't that you only tease the ones you love?"  
  
"Um," the elf looked around, "it is. I don't know why I said that."  
  
"I do, it's THEM again," Aragorn's voice was ominous.  
  
"How could it be THEM," Legolas mocked Aragorn's tone, "whoever THEM is." Legolas waited for an answer, but the man could not give one. "See, now let me see to your wounds." Legolas began to examine the wounds. Aragorn sat for a bit on the rock, pondering something.  
  
"Why don't they just let me die?" Aragorn's question seemed to come out of nowhere. Legolas looked up from his ministrations surprised by his friend's question.  
  
"Why won't who let you die?"  
  
"You know, THEM."  
  
"For Valar's sake, would you just tell me who THEM is!!" Legolas yelled, frustrated.  
  
"THEM, you know," Aragorn quietly hinted, but Legolas stared at him dumbfounded. "The fanfic writers." Aragorn whispered.  
  
"Oh," Legolas said, wondering whether Aragorn had just gone insane.  
  
"Come on Legolas, you know the fanfic writers. They're always torturing us, putting us through all sorts of battles and hair-raising adventures."  
  
"So that's who's been doing that," Legolas teased, "I thought it was you that always attracted trouble."  
  
"No, no Legolas," Aragorn said annoyed, "that was just what they wanted you to think. That was part of their plan."  
  
"Plan?" Now Aragorn was beginning to worry him, how could these fanfic writers have a plan?  
  
"Don't give me that look Legolas. I've not gone crazy yet."  
  
"Strider, fanfic writers? What is a fanfic anyway?"  
  
"It's a story about a television show or a movie, sometimes even books and anime."  
  
Yes, Legolas thought, Strider had definitely gone mad this time. Television shows, anime? What were those?  
  
"Okay Strider, that's enough for now. I must tend to your wounds, then I'll take you back to Imladris where Lord Elrond can help you."  
  
"I don't need help!" Aragorn cried, rising indignantly. "I am perfectly fine," he said as he swayed slightly from the sudden motion. Legolas moved to him quickly, ready to help if Aragorn should fall, but the ranger pushed him away, instead he steadied himself on a rock. Regaining his balance he began to walk around their makeshift campsite. Legolas was growing worried about his friend- he had sustained many injuries during the battle, perhaps he had also received a blow to the head.  
  
"The last time you told me you were fine, I had to drag you back to Lord Elrond and your brothers nearly dead and in a deep coma!" Legolas' voice rose.  
  
"This won't be like last time. I am perfectly fine, see," Aragorn fiddled with the arrow that he had used as an arm rest earlier to prove to Legolas that he was fine. Legolas watched nervously as Aragorn tugged on the crudely fashioned arrow. He let out a sigh when the arrow didn't come loose- that was the last thing he needed right now; to have a seemingly mad Aragorn unwilling to rest even for a second with a hole in his chest and blood gushing out. His main concern was how to get Aragorn to sit down so he could tend to the wounds until he could get to Elrond. But with his friend walking around, ranting to no one in particular and not seeming to mind either that the few arrows that protruded from his body were bobbing up and down with each movement he made, Legolas began to grow extremely concerned and worried.  
  
"Strider," Legolas tried again, "you must rest while I attend to your wounds." Aragorn turned to face his elf friend, stopping as their eyes met. Aragorn looked at him defiantly, daring him to force him.  
  
"I will not rest until I have found out why!"  
  
Legolas was frustrated- this man was reckless, "Why what!!" Legolas screamed.  
  
"Why can't I just die," Aragorn threw his arms up, causing all the arrows in him to move up as well. Legolas looked puzzled, though slightly amused by the arrows that followed Aragorn's every move as if they were motion lines. His amusement died when his eyes were attracted to a nasty red spot on Aragorn's chest, around the arrow that he had fiddled with earlier.  
  
"And you wish to die?"  
  
"Well," Aragorn fumbled for words, slightly embarrassed, "no, not really. But do you have any idea of the numerous things that have happened to me? I've been attacked by more wargs than I can count, beaten by orcs until I was nearly dead, skewered by at least fifty swords, been killed or at least that's what everyone thought, kept alive with by Bengwiil, a weed, that would eventually kill me, been captured by who knows how many people, been forced to drink orc water, attacked by killer relatives of yours, falsely accused of murder, made a slave, been captured by Saruman who thankfully hasn't found out who I am, broken more bones than I knew I had and fallen deathly ill from some unknown virus that only affects those of Númenórean blood and I'm only twenty-five. All of that plus more which are to numerous to tell in eight years of adventures in the wild. Eight years Legolas. And each time I've come back, somehow, you and Elrond have been able to pull me out it each time," Legolas still did not seem to believe him, as he was focused on the ever-growing blood stain. Aragorn took no notice even as Legolas' eyes grew larger and more panicked by the second. "Come on Legolas, how many times have I been knocking on death's doorstep, just waiting on him to answer."  
  
"I don't know, twenty?" Legolas said distracted- the bloodstain was now the size of his hand. "But what does that matter, you've always come back to us."  
  
"And do you know how painful it is to be stabbed by daggers, lashed with metal and leather whips, and made a pincushion for all the enemies' arrows? The first time it really hurts and the twentieth time, not only does it hurt, it's annoying! Don't you see Legolas I just want to die the next time I see death's door. I've got so many scars, that it's not even a challenge to play connect the dots. Everything just becomes a big blotch." Legolas abruptly looked at Aragorn, startled by the last statement. Seeing the bewildered look in Legolas' eyes, Aragorn continued, "My point is, I'm coming so close to death, next time can't I just die. That's all I want- to be put out of my misery."  
  
"But you can't die," Legolas spoke, stunned by his friends words.  
  
"And why not."  
  
"Because you are my friend and I won't let you die."  
  
"But Legolas, you don't see you have no say in this. It's THEM, those fanfic writers. They won't let me die."  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas was serious, "you cannot die." Aragorn opened his mouth, but Legolas continued, gently placing a hand over his friend's mouth, "Don't you understand that you are to become king and reunite the Kingdom of Gondor, not die. Death is not in your fate, not until you have become king." The wheels in Aragorn's mind were turning before Legolas had even finished speaking.  
  
"So, I can basically do whatever I want."  
  
"No," Legolas hesitated, "not exactly. Lord Elrond is sure to become annoyed and angry with you as you deplete his reserves of bandages and herbs. Not to mention that the Valar might grow annoyed with you as well, and take away this fate of yours," Legolas saw the look of desperation in his friend's eyes. "But do not worry, death shall come to you someday, eventually, but your fate is not foretold as such."  
  
"So I'm doomed to their endless tortures?" Aragorn questioned. Legolas sighed, he still didn't understand who THEM was, but if he could satisfy Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, whoever they are." Aragorn now seemed calm, "Now would you let me treat your wounds?" Legolas spoke gently though the question was more of a statement.  
  
"I told you they do not hurt," Aragorn pulled on the same arrow again, this time however, he winced. He looked down in surprise, there was a big blotch of blood on his shirt not to mention a moment ago he hadn't felt a thing, but now his entire body was drenched in pain. As the pain washed over him, his vision became fuzzy, making is almost impossible to see the approaching figure of Legolas. He felt the earth move under his feet, he was quickly approaching something and everything went black.  
  
Legolas quickly moved to Aragorn's side, his hands moving quickly as he tended to the man's numerous wounds.  
  
"Those DARN fanfic writers," he muttered under his breath as he saw the full extend of the injuries. 


	2. I'm Fine

Well, I'm back. I decided to write another Darn Fanfic writers; my dad gave me an idea. Hopefully it's as good as the first. So, please read, relax and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I just like to play with the characters and cause them some discomfort.

-Page break-

I'm Fine

It was mid-morning and the heir of Isildur was still abed. He was not sleeping though, nor was he ill: he was frightened. Beside the heir of Isildur's bed stood his best friend, an elven prince who currently was rather annoyed at the man. The elf stood there, arms crossed, giving a look of both determination and irritation as he prepared to try yet again to get the man out of bed.

'Aragorn,' Legolas said, his voice tinted slightly by frustration. 'We must be going if we are to go hunting today.'

'No,' Aragorn shook his head defiantly. He knew Legolas was upset, but he didn't care; Legolas simply did not understand. He hadn't before and wouldn't now. Last time he'd just patched him up the best he could and carried him back to Rivendell where Elrond could care for him. Aragorn knew better, however, than to tell Elrond of them. Rather he had told the elven lord that he must have been delirious and that there was nothing to be concerned about.

'Why not,' the elven archer asked for the twelfth time that morning.

'Them,' Aragorn answered ominously in a near whisper for the twelfth time that morning, moving a little farther under the blankets on his bed.

'There are no them Aragorn,' Legolas exclaimed, throwing his arms up in disgust, finally fed-up with his friend's cryptic answer. 'You are a grown man Aragorn; a future king; a ranger. You can do battle with some of middle-earth's most vile creatures; surely you are not afraid of these fanfic writers you always talk about.'

'Shh,' Aragorn hushed Legolas as he crept a little beneath the blankets. 'Don't talk about them. They're more dangerous than you can imagine.'

'A grown man Aragorn,' Legolas stated flatly, crossing his arms again.

'Doesn't matter,' Aragorn explained. 'I can be doing just fine, battling an orc or two, no injury not even a scratch and then before I know it, I've got an orc blade in my chest, a poisoned one I might add. After that, it's all downhill. Within a matter of minutes adrenaline is the only thing keeping me standing and able to tolerate the pain without passing out. I've got more cuts and bruises than I can count and yet another knife wound in my leg. Then after all of the orcs have been dispatched, you come over to find me barely able to stand. Sometimes you're in the same condition, sometimes not, it all depends on which of us the writers fancy. You ask me how I'm doing and for some reason I say 'fine.' I really don't want to say it, but they make me. Then you patch me up as best as you can and take me home to be fully healed by Elrond.'

'It does not always happen that way,' Legolas tried to sound positive, hoping it would help the ranger.

'True,' the ranger admitted. 'Sometimes the orcs capture us and take us off to Mordor where you wind up losing hope because you can't get to any light or see the stars.'

'I do not,' the elf retorted haughtily, slightly perturbed by the man's description of him. 'It's very disconcerting to be there. Everything is dead or dying. You just try being an elf, we have very sensitive senses, so unlike you men we detect everything, including the faintest odors,' Legolas aimed the last comment at Aragorn in an attempt to get the human's mind off them and thinking about their ongoing friendly squabble.

'That's true,' Aragorn ignored the jab. 'But it's not because you're an elf, it's them. They make you act like that.'

'They do not,' he retorted yet again. 'I am in full control of my actions. I could control myself, but I'm too concerned about you dying from your numerous wounds that I can't stop to take care of myself and keep myself from panicking,' Legolas countered accusingly, crossing his arms. 'So I am in control of my actions.'

'No you're not,' the man shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his face.

'Yes, I am.'

'No, you're not.'

'Am.'

'Not.'

'Am.'

'Not.' By this point Legolas was leaning over the bed with his arms still crossed. Aragorn had moved out from underneath the covers a little more as if they were keeping him from winning the argument.

It was at this moment that the door opened, but the two bickering friends did not notice, not even Legolas' elven ears picked up the sound of the door opening. A few minutes later, the intruder finally spoke.

'Well now we know what's taking so long,' the intruder said sarcastically. The bickering quickly came to a halt and the two turned to see Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, standing, arms crossed, leaning in the door way, playful, yet somewhat devious grins on their faces.

'He won't get out of bed,' Legolas exclaimed, exasperated as he pointed to the man on the bed.

'What,' the two elves exclaimed in unison, shock evident in their voices.

'Why not,' Elrohir asked in a lower tone once he recovered from the surprise.

'He's afraid,' Legolas explained, turning back to the elves.

'Of what,' Elladan asked surprised.

'Them,' Legolas spoke again, not seeing the glare of anger he received from Aragorn.

'Who,' Elrohir asked, confused.

'Don't say it,' Aragorn warned, giving Legolas a stern look. Ignoring him, the archer spoke.

'The fanfic writers.'

'Not them again,' Elladan exclaimed exasperated.

'I thought you were over this Aragorn,' Elrohir looked disappointedly at Aragorn.

'They're dangerous,' the man protested. 'Don't you see they control us all? We don't really have any say in our own actions.'

'I don't know about that, Elladan,' Elrohir turned to his brother, asking him in a mocking tone. 'I think I have control over my actions. Do you?'

'I'm quite sure that I am in control of myself,' his twin answered in like manner.

'Of course you two are in control of yourselves, they don't do anything to you,' Aragorn explained as if they should have realized this already.

'And they do things to you?' Elladan still didn't believe.

'Yes,' the man said impatiently. 'They don't let me alone. They're always after me and when they're not, they're thinking of how best to hurt me the next time they get a hold of me. It's terrible,' Aragorn cried. 'They delight in the torture; they thrive on it. I doubt they could go through a single day without feeling the need to hurt me in some way.' Once Aragorn had finished, Elrohir turned to his brother, telling him to find Elrond.

'No,' Aragorn shouted, causing the three elves to stop and look at him. 'Don't get Ada. I'll…,' he hesitated, 'I'll get out of bed.' Pushing aside the covers, he swung his feet over to the edge of the bed and cautiously placed them on the floor. When nothing happened, he let out a sigh of relief and stood quickly, swaying as he did so, his head suddenly feeling very light. Legolas and his brothers rushed to help him, as he placed a hand on the bed to steady himself.

'I knew it would happen. I just knew it,' he mumbled angrily under his breath.

'Aragorn,' Legolas called out, his concern for the man evident in his voice. Being the closest to the bed, he was the first to reach Aragorn, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder.

'Are you alright?' Elladan asked.

'What happened?' Elrohir asked before Elladan had even finished his question.

'I'm fine,' Aragorn said before he knew it as tried to placate their concerns. 'I stood too fast, that is all.'

'I think it is a little more than that, stubborn ranger,' Legolas said knowingly. 'You are too warm to the touch. Are you sure you are not ill?'

'Yes,' Aragorn confirmed before sneezing. The three elves looked at him doubt evident in their faces. 'Ok,' he conceded, 'I may be a little ill.'

'It was the rainstorm we got caught in on the way back from battling with the orcs,' Legolas surmised. 'Really Aragorn, I'm beginning to think I cannot take you anywhere.'

'It's not my fault,' Aragorn protested. 'It's…' his sentence was cut off by a sneeze.'

'Them,' the elves monotoned, irritation evident in their voices.

'Well, I guess we aren't going hunting today,' Elrohir said. 'Or at least you aren't,' he looked to his human brother who still leaned against the bed, though he did not seem light-headed anymore.

'No, I'm going,' Aragorn pushed off the bed, standing tall. 'There's no point in me staying here anymore. If they can get me here, they can get me out there. The only difference is, out there I can get away,' Aragorn said. 'I hope,' he added under his breath. With that, he began to make his way to his armoire.

'Aragorn,' Elladan started as his mortal brother opened the doors to his armoire, 'Ada will not let you go.'

'Yes, he will,' Aragorn's voice was muffled slightly as he sorted through his clothes. 'He'll let me go because you won't tell him about all of this.'

'Yes we will,' Elrohir agreed with his twin.

'No, you wo…' he was cut off first by a thump, which was followed by a yelp of pain.

'Aragorn,' Legolas called. 'Are you…'

'I'm fine,' he cut his friend off, moving away from the armoire. As he came into view, the others saw him rubbing the top of his head, a mixture of pain and annoyance on his face. They also took note of a small gash on his forehead, presumably from whatever fell on him.

'What happened,' Elrohir moved to help his younger brother, picking up a nearby towel to press against the cut.

'That box fell on me,' Aragorn pointed to the offending wooden box, now lying innocently on the floor. 'Don't,' he tried to pull away from his brother's ministrations, 'it's fine and I'm fine.'

'Aragorn, stop it,' Elrohir said firmly, at which the man stopped immediately. Elrohir held the cloth to Aragorn's forehead for a few more seconds before taking it away to examine the cut. 'It doesn't look too bad,' he conceded.

'See,' Aragorn stepped away from Elrohir. 'I told you that I was fine,' he continued backing up, not seeing the growing concern in his brothers' and friend's faces. 'Now I'm going to get ready and we will go hunting like we planned to,' his voice rose as he tripped backwards on a trunk Legolas kept there when he stayed in Rivendell. As he fell, his head collided painfully with the wall for the trunk was a little too close to the wall.

'Aragorn,' the three called out in unison, worry evident in their voice as they rushed to his side. Taking hold of his arms, they carefully brought him to his feet as he tried to regain his bearings. 'I'm fine,' he said once again without realizing it. When he did, he shook off their holds on him and stepping over the trunk Aragorn when to his armoire.

'That's it,' he called as he quickly rummaged through his things, 'I'm going. I can't stay here any longer. It's too dangerous. I'm better off out in the open. At least there I can run and maybe keep a step ahead of them.'

'You cannot leave,' Legolas pleaded with Aragorn as he moved away from the armoire, carrying his sword, cloak, bedroll, and packs of supplies. 'You don't need to; no one is out to get you.'

'I can and I'm going,' he told them decisively and headed for the door.

'Elladan, grab him,' Elrohir called as he rushed Aragorn. The twins grabbed him by the shoulders before he left the room. 'We cannot let you go when you are ill and we do not yet know if you have hurt yourself with that fall.'

'Of course they hurt me, I probably have a severe head injury from that fall that won't show up until later and then I'll become deathly ill from it, but I don't care. As for the cold, I'd imagine it is pneumonia; I seem to get that a lot. It'll be the worst case Ada has seen in a while. I'll be unconscious for days and you'll all fear I'm going to die. Doesn't matter though, because I still don't care,' he turned to them, enunciating his words as he tried to pull away from their grasps, but was unsuccessful. 'I have to get away from THEM.'

'Mellon nin,' Legolas' voice was calm as he walked toward the brothers, coming to the front to face Aragorn directly. 'I can assure you that they are not here. They will not hurt you. Now let us tend to you,' the archer tried to soothe the man's fears, but it did not work.

'They are here, you just don't understand,' he cried back, once again trying to get free from his brothers' grasps.

'Who is here,' a calm, deep voice questioned. Turning, Legolas saw that it was Elrond. 'I thought you four were set to leave early this morning. What is wrong?'

'He's afraid,' the three elves said, pointing to the man they surrounded.

'Oh,' the elf lord's eyebrows rose as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed. This should be interesting, he thought. 'Of what,' he asked calmly.

'Them,' Legolas answered plainly, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

'Them,' Elrond asked, not sure of whom he meant.

'Yes, ada,' Elladan spoke up, 'the fanfic writers.'

'Don't talk about them,' Aragorn hissed.

'For Valar's sake Aragorn,' Legolas turned to face him, his voice rising as he did so, 'they are not here.'

'I thought we had settled this. You told me they were not real. That you were delirious form the pain of your wounds.' Elrond asked Aragorn.

'It is settled, Ada,' Aragorn assured him.

'You being afraid to get out of bed because of them is not settled Aragorn,' Elrond's voice rose. 'You are not going anywhere until this is settled.'

'I have settled everything. I have to leave,' Aragorn stated in a firm voice. He tried to leave yet again. This time, however, his brothers did not anticipate his attempt and he was able to pull himself away and move past Legolas before anyone realized what he was doing.

'Don't let him leave, Ada,' Elrohir called, but Aragorn had already slipped past Elrond and was now well into the hallway walking toward the stairs.

'He is ill,' Elladan informed his father, pushing through the doorway to get to Aragorn. Behind him, Elrohir and Elrond followed.

'In more than one way I fear,' Legolas spoke under his breath, before joining them.

Despite their best efforts, however, they did not reach him before he hit the stairs. Thus, they could only watch from the top of the steps as he tripped, tumbling down more than two-thirds of the thirty-some marble steps that led to the down stairs. After cries of pain and gasps of shock, Aragorn finally reached the bottom, coming to a stop when he crashed into a servant carrying a plate of ceramic plates into the kitchen from the morning meal. He barely had time to turn his face to the ground before the plates began to hit him, breaking upon impact and nicking his arms and the side of his face as they did so.

'Aragorn!' he heard a delayed cry from the top of the steps, but was not sure who it was. Following the cry, he heard several feet coming down the steps. They wanted to help him, but they wanted him to stay here. He wasn't safe here. He had to get away, somewhere where THEY couldn't find him. Slowly, but resolutely, he got to his feet.

'I'm fine,' he assured them. When he realized what he said cursed under his breath before adding quickly, 'I'm going.'

The elves stopped when they reached the first floor, instead watching him rise. The majority of the ceramic shards fell off as he stood, but some of them didn't. Elrond shuddered as he saw those shards that had remained, sticking out of his son's skin, blood beginning to seep from the wounds. He also noticed Aragorn leaning heavily on left leg, the right one turned at a slight angle from an obvious break. His left arm hung limp at his side, from a break or dislocation, Elrond did not know and did not want to think about it. He could only stand there, wondering how his son did not seem to feel the pain from these serious wounds.

'You cannot,' Elrond said, forcing himself to stop thinking about the pain from the wounds. 'You are injured and let us help you.'

'No, you'll just keep me here,' Aragorn slowly, but somehow steadily, backed up. 'I can't stay here. They know I'm here. I'm not safe here anymore.'

Unfortunately, Aragorn did not realize how mad he sounded and looked. Even more unfortunately, however, was the glass chandelier he did not realize was being hung right behind him, nor the unsteady grip the workers had on it. The four elves in front of him tried to warn him as the chandelier fell from the workers' hands, pummeling towards the floor. Aragorn did not hear their warnings however, for he was busy figuring out how to get out of the house. When the chandelier hit, he was not beneath it, rather a few feet in front of it, giving just enough space for the glass shards flying through the air to find their way into his back. He did not fall though in fact, he felt no pain from the cuts.

'Aragorn, let us help you,' Legolas pleaded with his friend.

'No, I'm fine,' Aragorn repeated. Looking back, he saw that if he could make it safely around the chandelier he would be free. He started to move backwards again when one of the workers rose from trying to pick up the glass and banged his arm into Aragorn's back, shoving one of the glass pieces further into his back. Aragorn did not cry out, but felt his vision dim as his whole body was overcome with pain. Looking up, he saw concerned looks on his families' and friend's faces as they rushed towards him. Behind them, he saw the house moving and tried to keep standing as a wave of nausea hit him.

'I'm fine,' he mumbled as the blackness crept further into his vision and he felt himself falling backwards. He did not know whom, but someone caught him as he lost his last grip on consciousness and lowered him to the ground.

'Yeah right,' Legolas muttered in reply as he caught Aragorn's quickly falling body, setting it gently on an area of the floor that was not covered in glass.

'Those DARN fanfic writers,' the four elves muttered under their breath as they knelt to tend to Aragorn's injuries.


End file.
